The Archer and The Green Maiden
by XxNervousGirlxX
Summary: Wally and Artemis are a couple and the big dance is coming up. Sequel to Trust, Weakness, and Love. read that first in order for this to make sense. please R&R


"Recognize Kid Flash B03, Artemis B07." The computer spoke and Wally and Artemis enter the Cave. The cave was completely empty except for Red Tornado who remained to be unseen. For the two teens it was a good thing. Mainly because Artemis didn't want the others to know that she was being tutored by Wally. It had taken three months but they finally managed to work out their differences and Wally finally gotten the guts to ask Artemis out resulting in one of the best dates Artemis had ever been on.

"Ok, let's get started I that Biology homework." He said cracking open her text book. Artemis turned to face her boyfriend and took in a deep breath. This had to be one of the most nerve raking things she has ever done but it needed to be said before she chickened out and created a situation she would regret for the rest of her life.

"Wally, I've been needing to talk to you about something for a little while now." Ok she thought that was a decent start. She gulped before continuing on.

"Ok, Beautiful what about?" Wally asked flashing a smile.

"Well, the school is having a dance next Saturday, their annual Mystery ball and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" whew she thought. Hard part done.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to take my favorite girl to the Mystery Ball? One question though, why do they call it a mystery Ball?"

"Because, a group of chosen people pick the king and queen of the ball. These chosen kids are unknown to avoid bribery. Also because it is a masked costume ball. That is so the judges make a fair unbiased decision." Artemis explained. To her it sounded stupid but to Wally it sounded fun.

"I can't wait babe." With that Wally kissed her. It was a quick kiss, nothing truly romantic as what they experienced during their week long absence which resulted in a two week probation and mandatory training session during missions.

"Recognize Miss Martian B04, Superboy B05." The computer spoke, startling Wally and Artemis enough that they both fell to the floor along with all of Artemis' homework. For a moment the Martian and her boyfriend just looked the two teens on the floor before walking away and continuing with their telepathic conversation.

"So our costumes, what do you think they should be? I don't want super heroes so played out how about Cinderella and Prince 'Hunkalicious'." Wally suggested over their dinner. Artemis slurped up another fork full of spaghetti.

"Haha, Hunkalicious really? I think that idea is going to be so played out but what if we do something like medieval prince and commoner. I know that won't be done at all. Half the school is talking about being heroes and fairytale characters, but no one is doing medieval."

"I don't know Artemis; the idea of me in tights is one I don't want to think about. I have an idea though, since we finished dinner and am not needed at the cave for another hour, why don't we do some shopping. We are bound to find something." That was an idea Artemis liked. Wally paid the check and they headed out for some shopping.

"How about this?" Wally asked stepping out in a roman warrior outfit.

"I think not." Wally went to change while Artemis continued to browse around. There she saw two masks one green the other brown. To her they looked perfect. She paid for them and met back up with Wally.

"Look at these masks I found." She pulled them out of the bag and placed the brown one on Wally. "It suits you."

"Then all we need are our costumes." Wally spoke placing the mask back in the bag with the other one. Artemis had an idea.

"I know this is going to sound a bit cliché but how about an archer for you and the Green maiden for me?"

"The what maiden?" Wally asked a confused look on his face.

"The Green Maiden. The story goes that a few centuries ago a princess wondered into the forest and became lost. She had worn green so she blended in with the surroundings. A archer found her one day dying of thirst and hunger, so he took her back to where he was living and nursed her back to health. They fell in love and within a month's time were married. They became vigilantes after the archer and the maiden saved a straggling man who was being robbed."

"Sound's awesome. I like it. Not cliché at all." He grabbed her hands and kissed her cheek. This was going to be an awesome dance.

It took sometime but Artemis managed to track down the costumes she was looking for and after some alterations they were perfect and just in time the dance was that evening. She delivered Wally's costume before heading home.

Wally wore brown tights (that took a few days to compromise) and a green toque. He had a brown archers had on his head and an old fashion quiver as well as a wooden bow strapped to his back. The brown mask complimented his green eyes almost perfectly.

Artemis wore a white dress with green and brown accents. Her hair was put in a curly bun. She wore a green choker and emerald tiara. Her green mask completed the outfit to a tee. She walked out of her room in the cave and into the main room. The second Wally set his eyes on her, his jaw dropped and his eyes became permanently affixed to her.

"Wow, babe you look stunning." He said kissing her hand.

"You don't clean up too bad yourself." Hand in hand the walked off to the dance.

The second they walked into the gym it was like a comic book and fairy tale book threw up. It was superman and wonder woman and Cinderella mania. They stood out but this time in a good way. The music blared through the gymnasium, fast slow, lovey dovey and not. For those few hours everything seemed perfect for the both of them.

"Attention everyone, the voting has been decided and this year's king and queen of the ball is the archer and his princess. " The lights scanned around until it landed on Artemis and Wally. They walked onto the stage and received their crowns. Personally Artemis liked the silver one better than her tiny emerald one and Wally didn't look too bad in his either. They walked off the stage hand in hand and the dance continued but not for Artemis and Wally. They had other plans in mind. Wally dragged her out to the school courtyard that was decorated with lights and lanterns.

"It's beautiful out here." Artemis said looking around at the scenery.

"Not as beautiful as you though." He took his mask off and then slowly slid off Artemis' to reveal her stunning green eyes. Artemis looked deep into Wally's light green eyes and saw a light that she saw as familiar. It was the light that made her feel so comfortable and warm around Wally. The light that first drew her in and kept her there. The light pulled Artemis toward Wally until their lips meet. The second they did the fireworks went off. Tonight she truly felt like a princess.


End file.
